


Dina ögon i min själ

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Lisa_Ruvo skickade en låt till mig för ett tag sedan och den har legat och snurrat i bakhuvudet sedan dess. Jag bara visste att jag skulle vilja skriva en fic med den sången spelandes i öronen. Så nu, mitt i natten när jag inte kan sova, föll inspirationen på.Jag fann en superbra remix av Lisas låt och den har jag lyssnat på. Låten heter "Jag kan låta mätaren gå - Stress Remix" och Artisten är: Ana Diaz, Abidaz, Stresshttps://open.spotify.com/track/1lUk6yW7JO2G9Gp6pEzEQF?si=Z_rclTkrRwmys25vcRMK7g
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Dina ögon i min själ

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa_Ruvo skickade en låt till mig för ett tag sedan och den har legat och snurrat i bakhuvudet sedan dess. Jag bara visste att jag skulle vilja skriva en fic med den sången spelandes i öronen. Så nu, mitt i natten när jag inte kan sova, föll inspirationen på. 
> 
> Jag fann en superbra remix av Lisas låt och den har jag lyssnat på. Låten heter "Jag kan låta mätaren gå - Stress Remix" och Artisten är: Ana Diaz, Abidaz, Stress
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1lUk6yW7JO2G9Gp6pEzEQF?si=Z_rclTkrRwmys25vcRMK7g

Det är sen eftermiddag och du står i duschen. Det heta vattnet sköljer över dig. Du böjer huvudet bakåt och öppnar munnen, fyller den till bredden tills det rinner över och strilar ner över din haka och hals där det blandas med resten av vattnet. Du tittar ner på din kropp och följer vattnet med blicken, ser hur det dras mot golvbrunnen, hur det snurrar runt för att sedan sugas ner. Det är hypnotiserande och du skulle kunna stå så där i flera timmar. Om du tänker efter så har du nog redan gjort det, i alla fall om dina russinliknande fingrar får säga sitt.

En låt från förr gör sig påmind, tränger in i ditt medvetande, och du börjar tyst nynna på den. I vanliga fall brukar du inte tillåta dig att minnas men idag, omsluten av det heta vattnet, släpper du ner din gard och tar orden i din mun. Det för dig tillbaka och du anar hans närhet, känner hans intensiva ögon följa dig. Ett hugg av smärta penetrerar ditt hjärta och fyller det med saknad.

Det knackar till på dörren och du återvänder motvilligt till verkligheten. Minnena flyger ut genom det öppna badrumsfönstret och försvinner. När duschen vridits av tar du tar försiktigt ett kliv över badkarskanten. Du stönar till när du gör det, stel efter eftermiddagens aktiviteter. I stundens hetta var det kul och upphetsande, sexigt till och med. Men nu har du en bitter eftersmak i munnen. Det var inte värt det eller kanske, snarare, inte rättvist mot personen på andra sidan dörren.

”Jag är strax klar” ropar du.

”Ok, jag trodde nästan du hade drunknat” får du till svar ”Det finns nybryggt kaffe till dig i köket”.

Du står still på den blå noppriga badrumsmattan, utan att svara. Du tar några djupa andetag, sträcker dig sedan efter den stora utnötta frottehandduken och börjar metodiskt torka dig torr. När du är klar hänger du den över axeln och öppnar badrumsskåpet, tar ut tandborsten.

Du undrar hur det gick till. Hur du fick en tandborste i ett badrumsskåp, en handduk på en krok, i en lägenhet som inte är din. Det var inte planen, från början, men så en natt sov du över, alltför trött och lat för att orka gå en trappa ner till din egen lägenhet. Och så, plötsligt, stod tandborsten bara där. Det dröjde inte länge förrän även handduken hängde där. Du protesterade inte, förstod inte vad det innebar, vilka signaler det sände ut. Nu har du börjat inse och det gör dig sorgsen för du vet att du måste ta ett steg tillbaka, kanske såra någon i processen.

Du spottar ut tandkrämen i handfatet, sköljer ur skålen ordentligt och sveper sedan handens baksida över din mun, lyfter blicken och stirrar på dig själv i spegeln. Du försöker le det där inövade leendet, det där som ska förmedla att du är glad och inte ångrar något du gjort, att du lever ditt bästa liv. Ditt leende falnar dock snabbt. För dig själv, bakom stängda dörrar, behöver du inte låtsas. Du kan låta sprickorna, i din fasad, synas. Det spelar ju ingen roll när ingen kan se, när det bara är du.

Dina boxershorts ligger slängda på golvet i rummet bredvid och du ångrar att du lämnade dem där. Ni har sett varandra nakna, skrikit varandras namn i extas, men nu vill du klä på dig, inte stå framför honom utan kläder. Du skäms inte men du vill dra en linje och säga ”Hit men inte längre”. Du tänker att det är dags nu, innan det går för långt, men ser dig omkring och anar att det är försent, att du förmodligen redan väntat för länge. En tandborste, en krok för en handduk är bevis nog.

Med handduken hårt virad kring din midja öppnar du dörren och tar ett steg ut i hallen. Luften, som träffar dig, känns iskall mot din fuktiga hud och du huttrar till.

Du går in in i köket och möts av en förväntansfull blick. Han ler och går fram till dig, tar dig i sin famn och lyfter dig upp. Du flämtar förvånat till och han skrattar hjärtligt, flinar ”Jag har starka armar”. Du kan inte göra något annat än att hålla med, det stämmer ju. Men hans ord påminner dig om en annan gång, en annan tid då exakt samma ord uttalades och betydde så mycket mer, fick dig att känna dig euforisk. Han tittar på dig och glimten i hans ögon försvinner något.

Ni dricker kaffet och småpratar lite under tiden. Det är enkelt att prata med honom. Efter att ha varit grannar i över tre år känner ni varandra rätt så bra. Ni stötte på varandra i trappuppgången en natt då du, smått berusad, kom hem efter en kväll ute med Jonas. Det var strax efter du hade flyttat in. Han sade något roligt som fick dig att skratta hysteriskt, något om hans nya platt tv som, alltför tung, var omöjlig att montera upp på väggen. Det räckte för att du skulle gilla honom- humor och en platt tv. Dagen efter ringde du på hans dörr med två nyinköpta plastmuggar rykande hett kaffe. Du hjälpte honom med tv:n, ni drack kaffe och skrattade tills era magar inte orkade mer. En enkel och lätt vänskap blomstrade upp, precis vad du behövde då- enkelt och okomplicerat.

Nu är ni mer. Något odefinierbart. En grå smörja. Du måste dra dig ur. Förhoppnings får du ha kvar honom i ditt liv, inte förlora honom. Du öppnar munnen för att säga något men han stoppar dig, hinner före ”Är det nu vi slutar?”

Dina ögon fylls med tårar när du försiktigt tittar på honom och nickar.

”Jag visste ju att det inte skulle fortsätta för evigt, att du skulle tröttna.” fortsätter han. Han försöker dölja sin besvikelse men du ser ändå.

”Jag har inte tröttnat” försöker du. ”Men jag tror det här betyder något annat för dig än för mig...”

Du kikar osäkert på honom för att se om han godtar det du säger men hans ansikte är blankt, visar absolut ingenting.

***

Du är hemma, vankar av och an i lägenheten och känner dig rastlös. Jonas väntar på dig. Du beställde en taxi för en halvtimma sedan men den dröjer. Klockan på väggen tickar och du passar på att ta en slurk av din öl samtidigt som du, förstrött, sätter på någon spellista på spotify och väntar. Du tar några tvekande danssteg och ser hur forcerat det ser ut när du uppdagar dig själv i den stora spegeln ovanför fåtöljen. Men du är snygg ikväll, attraktiv, det kan du se- trots din urusla dans. Din svarta skjorta passar bra till de stentvättade jeansen och framhäver ditt mörkblonda hår.

Din telefon ringer och taxichauffören säger att han är framme om tio minuter. Du svarar ”Toppen” och lägger sedan på, tar den sista slatten av den nu avslagna ölen.

Din puls ökar av förväntan inför kvällen. Det är längesedan du var ute med Jonas. Du har liksom inte behövt anstränga dig de senaste månaderna, har haft allt du behövt- ditt jobb, en granne och kravlöst sex (en platt tv!) men nu när du gett upp en av sakerna känner du suget, att komma ut bland berusade människor på ett svettigt dansgolv, öka. Jonas är nybliven singel så det är första gången, på flera år, ni båda går ut tillsammans utan något som stoppar eller hindrar er. Ni kan göra precis vad ni vill och den tanken kittlar din fantasi, till en viss del i alla fall.

Du hittar en oöppnad öl och bestämmer dig för att svepa den fort innan taxin kommer. Den stiger dig åt huvudet, gör dig lite yr och komplicerar till det för dig när du ska ta på dig ytterkläderna. Skosnörena trilskas med dig i några sekunder innan du äntligen lyckas knyta dem. I rockens innerficka ligger nycklar, plånbok och kondomer. Du konstaterar att allt är med innan du låser dörren och går, springer ner för trapporna.

***

I taxin är det mörkt. I bakgrunden spelas någon radiostation på låg volym. Utanför fönstret är kvällen becksvart men lampor lyser gult och tränger in i bilen, bländar dig. Du sluter ögonen, stänger ute det intensiva skenet från gatulamporna. Först då hör du vad som spelas på radion- den där fördömda låten, den som påminner. Dina ögonlock lyfts och du tittar frustrerat ut genom fönstret. Precis då passerar ni lägenhet 21A på en alltför bekant gata.

”Stanna!” ropar du plötsligt och handlingen förvånar dig men du kan inte hindra dig själv. ”Stanna till vid den där porten vi just passerade!”

Taxichauffören tvärnitar, backar och parkerar med prefekt precision. Du stirrar på porten men rör dig inte en millimeter. Dina andetag är ytliga, en liten droppe svett bildas i gropen just nedanför näsan och rinner långsamt ner på din överläpp. Du slickar bort den med tungspetsen, det smakar salt .

”Ska du gå av här eller ska vi fortsätta?” frågar taxichauffören vänligt efter en stund.

Du rycker till av hans röst, harklar dig och svarar ”Du kan låta mätaren gå. Jag kommer strax tillbaka.”

Det är kallt ute och doftar svagt av snön som säkert, vilken minut som helst, kommer börja falla. Du sätter ner ena foten på asfalten, tvekar lite innan du låter den andra följa efter. De små rökmolnen från din mun visar hur häftigt du faktiskt andas när din varma andedräkt möter den kalla nattluften. ”Detta går inte” tänker du. ”Jag måste samla mig”. Du tar ett par djupa andetag och styr sedan målmedvetet dina steg dit du vill.

Du knackar på och väntar. Bakom den stängda dörren kan du höra svag musik och någon som rör sig. Det rasslar till och dörren öppnas.

”Isak? Hej?”

”Hej Even!” får du ur dig.

”Vad gör du här? Ska du inte ut med Jonas ikväll?”

Du skrattar förläget till men tar dig fort samman och svarar ”Jo då. Jag är på väg men du bor ju på vägen så tänkte jag skulle komma förbi och säga hej. Ja, när jag ändå går förbi liksom”. Du hoppas han tror dig, att han inte kan höra lögnen du hasplar ur dig.

”Kul! Vill du komma in?”

”Ja gärna! En liten stund. Jonas väntar ju men några minuter hit eller dit gör knappast någon skillnad.” Du sneglar oroligt över axeln, tänker på taxin och den tickande taxametern där nere, men skjuter det fort ifrån dig.

”Öl?” hör du från köket samtidigt som du uppdagar vilken låt som spelas i lägenheten.

Han kommer ut i hallen, tittar frågande på dig och upprepar sin fråga ”Öl?”. Du svarar inte, kan inte, utan säger bara ”den där låten alltså, den har förföljt mig de senaste dagarna."

Han skrattar till och sträcker fram en öppnad flaska. ”Vad lustigt, mig också faktiskt.”

Ni ler mot varandra. Ett innerligt leende som bara ni förstår. Ert leende.

”Du vänta lite” hastar du ur dig och går ut ur lägenheten, skyndar ner till taxin, betalar och springer tillbaka.

Han tittar fundersamt på dig men frågar inte något utan nickar endast mot vardagsrummet och frågar ”Ska vi sätta oss en stund?”

Ni dricker era öl, pratar. En halvtimma och några sms med Jonas senare reser du dig upp, du måste vidare.

”Men du, vilken tid skulle vi ses imorgon? Du orkar väl med vår söndagsbrunch även om du ska ut ikväll?”

”Ja det orkar jag, såklart. Söndagsbrunch är heligt” försäkrar du honom medan du tar på dig skorna.

Han lutar sig mot dörrkarmen och iakttar dig. Era ögon möts när du reser dig upp och du kan inte slita blicken. ”Du” börjar du osäkert.

”Ja?” Svarar han tyst

Du tvekar med hans ord, från flera månader sedan, ringandes i öronen _Allt blir inte bra bara för att man vill._

Du är osäker men tar sats och börjar om, försöker igen ”Du, du vill inte följa med ut då?”

Han svarar inte direkt så du tillägger ”Jonas skulle nog tycka det vore fint att se dig. Det var ju ett tag sedan nu.”

Han nickar ”Ok, jag följer gärna med."

Ni kommer ut i kylan och börjar gå. Tyst, inom dig, räknar du dina steg. ”ett, två, tre, fyra, fem sex, sju, åtta, nio, tio.....”

Efter det trettioandra steget känner du en varm hand ta din i sin. Du låter det hända och håller hårt fast, släpper inte taget.

**Author's Note:**

> Släng väldigt gärna in en kommentar, om ni vill, och säg vad ni tyckte om den här spontanficen. Då blir jag glad!


End file.
